


Hope Crest

by PaperFox19



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Takeru and the gang dawn new digivices to face against the evil. TK may have lost his first love but like Tai says he'll have boys chasing after him in no time.
Relationships: Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 25





	Hope Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Chap 1 Hope  
  
TK was in love, well he had a crush. He had a crush on Tai, to be fair he was cool and brave. He had thought when he was older he could ask him out, but it was not meant to be.  
  
Tai only had eyes for his big brother. He even got them matching promise rings, Matt’s had the crest of friendship engraved on it, with an inscription “A Friendship that would never break” and Tai had a ring with the crest of courage on it with an inscription “The Courage to follow your heart”.  
  
TK had to admit they were a great couple, and there was no one more in love. They knew they couldn’t spend every moment together, Tai had gotten a soccer scholarship to college so he had to keep working and practicing, while Matt had started a band and was getting a strong fan base. They supported each other, and they made the time they were together the most of it.  
  
So long as Tai was happy, TK was rooting for them.  
  
Him and his mom moved, to a new place thanks to her job, same city but new apartment. It was the first day of school for TK and he was certainly excited. His mom had kept him out due to the constant moving around. “Today’s gonna be the day, let’s do it!” he grabbed his bag and raced off to school.  
  
He passed by the school yard and saw soccer tryouts taking place, for a split second he thought he saw Tai. ‘There’s no way, Tai?’ the boy got closer and TK could see it wasn’t Tai, but he certainly had the goggles.  
  
The kid known as Davis, accidently kicked the ball and it shot straight at TK. “Hey look out!”  
  
TK kicked the ball sending it up high, he juggled it with his legs a bit before bringing it to the ground. “Wow nice moves, the names Davis sorry about that.” He ran over to get the ball. “You new?” he asked.  
  
“Yeah just moved back into town, the name is Takeru but everyone calls me TK.”  
  
“Huh, you gonna join the soccer team?”  
  
TK laughed. “Nah I learned it from my brother’s…my brother’s friend. In fact you remind me of him, must be the goggles.” He smiled and passed Davis the ball. “See ya around!”  
  
“What a weird guy?”  
  
“Hey Davis come on!”  
  
“Coming!” he kicked the ball back to them.  
  
-x-  
  
TK was going to class and he bumped into Tai. He blushed as the brunette smiled at him. “Hey TK, it has been awhile since I’ve seen you. You have grown up a lot.”  
  
“Thanks Tai.”  
  
“Soon you’re gonna have the boys fighting over ya.” He patted the boy on the shoulder. “See ya around.”  
  
“Yeah see ya.” He stared at Tai. ‘Matt your one lucky guy that’s for sure, you better not screw it up.’ he thought and went to his homeroom class. It turned out Davis was also in the same class.  
  
The day’s classes were moving along fine, but little did he know there was trouble in the digital world!  
  
-x-  
  
Dark rings circled the sky, descending upon digimon left and right and putting them under the control of the digimon emperor. However a small band of digimon were keeping up the fight. Agumon and Patamon were fighting off the dark rings, but as more and more digimon fell soon they were outnumbered and needed help.  
  
Digimon began to flee running for their lives as the digimon took over them. The dark control spire looming over them, Agumon and Patamon fell as more powerful digimon got taken over. “Tai help!”  
  
Tai received an alert from his digivice, and he found his way to go to the digital world. “Agumon what happened to you.” Tai scooped him up and ran, they met up with the other digimon in a cave. “Agumon you need to digivolve!”  
  
“That’s the problem, I can’t!” he said.  
  
They didn’t know they were being watched, as the Digimon Emperor held the black digivice. “It’s no use use, you can’t digivolve not as long as I hold this.” He chuckled darkly as he watched them run for cover.  
  
Tai wasn’t a fool he quickly sent out an email for the others to come and help.  
  
-x-  
  
Izzy got the message and ran into T.K. and Kari, Davis overheard and followed them. T.K. wanted to help Tai and they raced to the computer lab. Davis noticed how worried T.K. was of Tai, and felt a little bubble of jealousy.  
  
They spoke of going to the digital world, and Davis said he wanted to help but without a digivice he couldn’t go.  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Tai and the other digimon find a strange digi-egg with the crest of courage on it. He inspected it and upon touching it a powerful light escaped from it, Tai’s digivice changed into something similar to the digimon emperor’s digivice but it gained an orange hue and had the crest of courage on the back.  
  
That wasn’t all a blue light leapt from the egg and shot out of the digiworld and into the human world. The others gasped as the light from the computer shot out and fell into Davis’ hand. He revealed it to be a digivice a different model than the others.  
  
There was no time to explain for Kari, she wanted to help her brother. “Yeah Tai, could need our help we can’t wait!” Kari and T.K. go to the digital world, and Davis quickly follows. Izzy however gets stuck as some other students upon seeing the strange light go to investigate. Izzy tries to keep things covered up.  
  
-x-  
  
The trio find their way to the digital world. Davis is really impressed, Tai had told him stories but being here was truly amazing. He got the shock of his life as he went to a vending machine and a swarm of Numemon swarmed out and knocked him down.  
  
T.K. and Kari laughed, but the blonde came over and helped Davis up. “Here, you gotta be careful in the digital world, not everything is as it seems.” Davis was helped up, blushing a little that he was so easily knocked down.  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Their presence did not slip the Emperor’s notice, however something happened when he saw T.K. “How beautiful,” he whispered. He pulled a close up of him, and stared at him with a faint blush on his cheeks. “I think I may have found my empress. Besides what good is a ruler without a queen.” He began preparing a digimon to go and retrieve T.K.  
  
They met up with Tai and the digmon. “T.K.” Patamon cried out happily and the two hugged.  
  
“Tai you’re okay!” the blonde smiled, and Davis twitched with jealousy.  
  
The brunette smiled, but became shocked seeing Davis there. Upon seeing the new digivice he figured it was the one that came from the egg of courage. They returned to the cave, as Gatomon explained what the Digimon Emperor has done.  
  
They examine the new digivices, but without Izzy not much came of it. Gatomon did bring up they appeared similar to the Emperor’s device. They each try to remove the digi-egg with no luck, until Davis pulls it out. A brilliant light erupts and Veemon appears.  
  
“It’s about time, I’ve been looking forward to meeting you Davis!” the little blue digimon said happily. Tai was worried, he couldn’t pull the egg up even though he had the crest of courage.  
  
Things went from good to bad as Monochromon attacked, he tore through the cave and forced the digi destined out into the open. “Go my pet, bring me my queen!”  
  
Patamon and Agumon tried to fight him, but the digimon was too strong for them. He knocked Patamon down, and T.K. ran to his aid. “Oh Patamon are you okay?”  
  
“T.K. look out!” Tai shouted as Monochromon went after him. “Agumon!” the digivice reacted, and a red light shined, the crest of courage appeared on Agumon’s claw.  
  
“I feel your power!” Agumon managed to digivolve into Greymon. He clashed with the other digimon and managed to hold back his charge. Greymon stood strong the crest of courage burning on his body.  
  
Tai ran out and helped T.K. up and moved him to a safe distance. “You okay?”  
  
The blonde blushed being so close to Tai. He nodded, and Tai turned to the battle field. Agumon had managed to digivolve but the spires continued to drain him of his energy, in no time the controlled digimon knocked him back and he reverted to Agumon. “You did your best.”  
  
Veemon convinces Davis to have some courage and open the digi egg. He runs up to T.K. blushing and upon summoning up his courage he says. “I like you!” and he kisses him!  
  
The digi-egg of courage reacts and Veemon armor digivolves into Flamdramon! Using his advanced power he manages to destroy the dark ring with his Fire Rocket!  
  
Without the control Monochromon returns home.  
  
Davis couldn’t believe what he had done, but he meant what he said. The boy’s goggles had been destroyed during the rampage, Tai noticed this. “Listen Davis things are changing here in a big way I think the digidestined needs a new leader, and the leader needs these.” He hands Davis his own goggles which Davis puts on with a blush.  
  
“Thanks.” He said and turns to T.K. and Kari. “How do I look?”  
  
“Great they suit you a lot.” T.K. says warmly. The two stare at each other for a moment, a faint blush on their cheeks, but before they could discuss it Veemon tackles him to the ground.  
  
“It was great working with you Davis.”  
  
“Yeah same here.”  
  
The digimon emperor was not pleased, not only had his digimon failed but he had seen that kiss, the anger and jealousy burned inside him until he smirked and let out a chuckle. “It seems I have found a worthy foe, and a rival no less. Good, if things were to easy that’d just make this game boring.”  
  
There was a lot of questions that need answering, who was the digimon emperor? Would the others be able to armor digivolve as well? What was the meaning of the new digivices? Only one thing was clear, with the digi destined returning there was a new ray of hope in the digital world.  
  
To be continued


End file.
